lucy in wonderland
by badassevampire
Summary: what happens when lucy is thrown down a hole by a bunny ear man
1. prolouge

Hey I'm badassevampire this is my first fairy tail story and so it's going to be. Well let's just say it's going to be different. In this story there are no real pairings. Also I really need your guys help there is a poll on my profile page so please vote. This story is based off of Alice in the country of hearts

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Now as I like to say on with the story

Prologue

A voice said to me out of the darkness "Hey did you know games always have rules it was decided from the beginning."

I didn't have a clue what it was talking about, so I whispered "please…."

Suddenly a blurry picture surrounded me it looked like a whole bunch of clocks with a man walking towards me; the man had ginger hair, bunny ears, and glasses.

"Alright I'll lend a hand" the man said reaching out and touching my arm. After he touched my arm I felt something warm where he touched me.

"There now were connected" he said

The voice of the darkness said "but you already knew that right."

Sorry for the short chapter hoped you liked it please stay with me until you read the second chapter because that's when things get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is a Lucy in wonderland story with a twist so I hope you all like it

Chapter 1

"…cy…Lucy? LUCY!" Lisanna Strauss called to her younger sister younger sister who was asleep

"That was a nice nap" Lucy yawned while stretching

'My name is Lucy Heartfilia'

Lucy held her head "huh my head hurt"

'This is older sister Lisanna Strauss'

"You're so silly Lucy" Lisanna laughed

'We usually spend our Sunday afternoons like this'

"That's what happens when you sleep outside" Lisanna told her "you were mumbling quite a bit in you sleep were you dreaming"

'Oh I see that was a dream'

"Yes it was a strange dream though. Something about a game….something about rules" Lucy mumbled trying to remember

"A game? That sounds like a fun dream"

Lucy looked at Lisanna as she smiled

"Hmm what's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy didn't answer

"You're one odd little sister" Lisanna laughed

'My sister looks so pretty those types of clothes would never look good on me but they look amazing on her. She's so different from me, she's pretty, sweet, and really smart, an ideal lady. I wish I could say the same about myself. I'm sure every man in the world would fall in love with a women like her. Every man in the world'

Lucy's heart clenched as she thought of _him_

Lisanna wore a purple dress that had black criss cross straps and tied around the neck. Strip of flowery black lace was around her waist and at the hem of the dress. In her medium length white hair was a purple flower. Her dress went to her feet and she wore black flats with it. To top off her outfit a black flower necklace was around her neck.

Lucy wore a baby blue off the shoulder dress. The dress didn't expose any cleavage. White lace lined the top of the dress as well as the hem and under the breasts. A white apron extended from her waist to her hem. The apron was white lace with blue boarder. She wore black clogs that had a slight heel to them. Her dress wen to her knees and she wore blue socks that went to her knees with a little white bow on each of them. Blue ribbon that faded into white in her hair.

Lucy gripped the hem of her dress "anyway Lisanna what are you reading?"

"Oh this" Lisanna showed her a brown leather book with a bunny imprint

"Is it another fictional book?"

"Well I suppose you could say that it is and it isn't"

Alice looked at her sister questionly

"It is a fairy tale. The story is about a girl who follows a white rabbit and gets lost in a wonderland once there-"

Alice cut her off "I don't need details how does it end just tell me the ending"

Lisanna sighed "in the end the queens puts the girl on trial, the girl runs away as fast as she can and then she wakes up"

"Oh one of those it's a dream endings"

"If you put it that way yes"

"And she wakes up and that's it" Lucy looked at her sister eyes wide

"Yes that's the end"

"That doesn't sound like my kind of book"

"My what a shame. Well Alice maybe we should play a game" Lisanna said with a challenging glint in her eye

"Huh"

"You were just dreaming about one. Perhaps you were craving a challenge"

"I don't really-"

"What would you like to play? Perhaps a card game?" Lisanna suggested "we could play a simple game of cards"

Something sparked in Lucy "cards?"

'I have to play cards'

"I guess sure let's play cards. Because that's one of the rules" Lucy mumbled the last part

"What's that Lucy" Lisanna questioned

"Huh" Lucy blinked questionly

"You still seem half asleep. I'll get the cards for us hmm? Don't doze off while I'm gone" Lisanna left the garden

'Did I just say something to her … huh …..?OH NO! I can't believe I'm getting sleepy again. But it's such a nice day out just a little more sleep won't hurt' just before she dozed off she heard a rustle in the trees

'What's that?'

The creature came closer

'Is that a rabbit wearing clothes?

Sure enough there stood a ginger rabbit wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, and a green jacket.

'Its coming closer I'm probably dreaming again"

Lucy closed her eyes

"You There! This is the part where you come after me

Lucy snapped her eyes open to see the ginger rabbit

"What are you doing you're supposed to chase the rabbit now

'What the now he's talking…I must really be out of it to be dreaming about something so ridiculous…I'll pretend I didn't see him

"Good grief you're hopeless"

"Huh" Lucy felt herself being picked up and she looked down instead of a bunny she saw a man with bunny ears

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she creamed holding onto a ginger bunny ear

"Please don't scream in my ear"

"What the? Who the? Put me down!" Lucy screamed as they ran through the garden

"I'm afraid I can't do that but don't worry I'll put you down as soon as we get there" the man said

He carried her for about 30 more seconds

"We shall jump down that hole"

"A hole?" she questioned

Sure enough there was a big black hole in the middle of the garden

"Why is there a hole in our garden?" she demanded

"Why indeed" he answered her question with a question "regardless if there's a hole than down we'll go" he jumped down with Lucy

"N…NO! IM FALLING!I…I don't want to die yet?" she screamed

"What? You don't want to get there yet?" he questioned "oh my you must really enjoy falling"

"That not what I mean" she yelled

"But its fun isn't it? It fun to fall" the man moved toward her "it's even more fun with you so I want this to last. But sadly we can't fall forever

"No! If we hit the ground from this height…"

"See were almost there"

Lucy saw a bright light that they were getting closer to"

'I'm gonna die'


	3. Chapter 3

"….."Lucy woke up and she sat up

'Huh? I'm alive?' she looked around she was sitting on wood and what looked like the top of a tower

'But..'

"Where am I?"

"This is wonderland" the rabbit eared man stood in front of her

"Wonderland?" Lucy questioned

"Exactly!" The man grinned and held out his hand

"Lucy welcome to Wonderland"

"I've never heard of it" she said looking over the side of the tower "that aside how do you know my name!?"

"Of course I know your name im in love with you see"

'Is he a stalker than? A kidnapper who wears rabbit ears he's definitely some kind of deviant'

"Take me home now" Lucy screamed

"I can't do that, anyway this medicine" he reached a gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out a vial that had some pink stuff in it and a heart on top of the vial "I want you to drink it"

"Do you really think I would drink something that is so suspicious?"

"Well that is a problem" the man moved closer to her"

"S…stay away from me" she was shaking "this isn't funny, I don't know you why would I drink anything-"

'Im so scared im freezing up'

"Does that mean you want to know my name, wonderful" he crouched down in front of her "if you want to know my name that must mean you're falling for me as well"

"Huh?"

"There is no way I would ever fall for you" Lucy yelled

"Is that how you're going to be. Hmmm I see. I suppose things couldn't be that easy, the game wouldn't be as fun."

Lucy's eyes went wide "did you just say game?" Suddenly Lucy held her head as she remembered her dream

"Hey did you know every has rules and those rules are cemented from the very beginning"

Lucy recalled her dream as the rabbit drank the medicine and moved closer to her

"Gah" and then he kissed her

'He's making me drink it'

"Since you're such a spoiled child I thought I would help" the ginger haired man held her face

"Stop! Let me go"

"If you drink it all Lucy I'll let you go"

After she drank it all the rabbit moved away "now you've drunk it all"

"This is the medicine of the heart since you've consumed you must play the game" the man moved to leave "by the way my name is Loke, Loke Hinamori let the game begin Lucy well meet again soon"

"He kissed me that dirty rabbit"

'It was the worse kiss ever'

"Stupid Pervert that wasn't a kiss and what did he make drink" she picked up the vial

'Im not going to feel better until I punch that wretch'

Lucy started running and stopped when she got to beautiful mansion

'I just started running is this even the right way?'

She looked around 'there's a big mansion I'll try asking someone there. After all I'll bet everyone knows about the local rabbit eared degenerate' she ran towards the mansion. It was made of different colored bricks and a big iron gate that had a clover, diamond, spade, and a heart at the top of them

'This remarkable but where are the gate keepers? Is it ok to just walk in?'

"Hey Sister! You got business here?"

Lucy heard to voices behind her "yes I'd like to ask about a-"Lucy cut herself off when she turned around she was faced with twin big scythes.


End file.
